<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Dance by SlightlyObsessedwithStories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541962">First Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlyObsessedwithStories/pseuds/SlightlyObsessedwithStories'>SlightlyObsessedwithStories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jam Week fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Episode: s01e37 Alone Together, F/M, Fluff, Jamweek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlyObsessedwithStories/pseuds/SlightlyObsessedwithStories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven and Connie's first dance together.</p><p>Made for jamweek 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jam Week fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 1- Dance</p><p>First time participating in something like this. Apologies if someone has written this scene before.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Steven has always loved dancing.</p><p> Even as a child most of his earliest memories are of him shaking to a song his dad was playing at the time. Wiggling his body, bobbing his head, and moving around his tiny limbs to express himself.</p><p> That love grew even more when he discovered fusion. Seeing Amethyst and Pearl with two different styles—one that’s bold and one full of grace— combined to make something special and new.</p><p> He wanted to learn every style of dance possible, wanting to expand what he knows and hoping that if he matched how the gems danced, so that maybe, just maybe, he could dance with them and experience what fusion was like.</p><p> He started off with something slow and simple. He followed the video closely, memorizing each little step. He was doing great so far! If he keeps this up he’ll know exactly how to dance like the gems in no time!</p>
<hr/><p> Garnet ended up finding him, laying at the floor. He had sweat all over him and his phone was blasting a fast paced tune.</p><p> She was holding a glass of water, knowing that Steven would need it. She paused the music and gave it to him.</p><p> He drank all of it in one go, “Thanks, Garnet. You always know what I need,” he said between each breath.</p><p> She tapped her visor, “Future vision.” She crouched near him, “Before you ask, yes, you will be able to fuse someday.”</p><p> Steven sat himself upright. He looked at Garnet, sure she was always right, but… there were just so many questions.</p><p> “Do I have to have my own style? How do I get in sync with someone? How do you know when to do something? There isn’t even any music when you guys dance!” Steven’s questions came out rapidly, making him out of breath once more.</p><p> “You’ll find out the answers sooner than you think,” she ruffled Steven’s hair and left.</p><p> He wouldn’t found out the answers to those questions until later when he danced with Connie.</p><p> He was so shocked to learn that she never danced in front of anybody. He couldn’t even believe it, why?</p><p> She’d be pretty great at it, Steven thought while listening to Connie talk about the reason why she didn’t dance. He wanted to show her how fun it was to dance.</p><p> “I just couldn't stop thinking about everyone staring at me.”</p><p> “Well… no one’s staring right now?” he said not realizing he’s been staring at her for a while now.</p><p> She looked at Steven’s eyes, practically begging for her to dance. She wants to but she doesn’t exactly have much experience and Steven has probably danced hundreds of times given how he’s around the gems. She decided to just answer his question, “Um… You are.”</p><p> Steven turned his head away, a light blush on his cheeks as he noticed her staring at him. He wanted to try dancing with Connie, having fun dancing together. No rules on when to change positions, no complicated steps, just dancing to a nice song that reminded him of her.</p><p> He played the song on his phone, soft beats of a drum filled their ears. He stuck his phone deep in the sand and walked a few steps away from Connie, who’s still a bit confused on what Steven was planning to do.</p><p> While walking, he only now realized that he’s never danced with someone else before. Sure, he’s tried dancing with the gems (and failed) and whenever his dad had jam sessions with him they usually ended up dancing along, but Connie’s different.</p><p> How does he even ask her? Is it as simple as holding out your hand and asking? What if she refuses? Does he just go back and pretend nothing happened?</p><p> Steven was still blushing, covering his eyes with one arm as he shyly offered the other hand to Connie asking her to dance with him.</p><p> For a few seconds she hesitated, staring at the outstretched hand before her. Thousands of thoughts entered her mind, Should she take it? They’re alone—well, not really alone since they're together—nobody would see them. It’s just Steven, who doesn’t even have a mean bone in his body. He would never judge her nor make fun of her.</p><p> She put her hand in his and Steven even peeked through his hands to see her gesture, her hand in his—a sign of trust. Trust in him. </p><p> He put his other hand away from his face and smiled at her; she smiled back. It was a shy little smile, still worried about what’s wrong or what’s right in what she’s going to do.</p><p> Steven pulled her close and guided her with little pulls and pushes for them to dance to the rhythms of the guitar. He can see her confidence rising as she gets used to the movement—her smile getting bigger and steps having more energy in them—and adds a little twist to make this fun.</p><p> He twirls her around, the look of surprise on her face made Steven giggle. He ran a few steps away and encouraged her to just dance. Moving himself to the rhythm of the song.</p><p> Looking up from his solo dance, he watches her shake around, feeling the beat, listening to her laugh. She was having fun, she was dancing in front of him.</p><p> Right now thinking about fusion and other stuff didn’t matter, they were just two kids dancing to this sweet little tune while no one’s watching.</p><p> They started to have a bit more fun with their moves, running around, waving their arms, the song was almost forgotten at this point as they run around.</p><p> Steven tripped, trying to run opposite where Connie was going. With her reflexes, she grabbed Steven, just as he was about to hit the sand. The song was reaching an end, and they unintentionally ended it with a dip.</p><p> They both laughed, and with a bright pink glow from his gem.</p><p> Their first dance lead to another first.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>